Golf carts, even covered golf carts, do not provide adequate protection to their occupants against sun and rain. Some after-market products have panels that drop down to cover the sides of a cart and others form a canopy covering the entire cart. These devices are often cumbersome and interfere with ingress to and egress from the golf cart. In addition, most of these devices are not easily removable or portable; and are hard to install.
The primary carrier used by golfers is a golf bag. Typically, everything a golfer needs is transported in a golf bag, which fits on the back of a golf cart. It is inconvenient to require a golfer to transport additional bags or gear when golfing.
What is needed is a light weight, portable and self-supporting rain and sun shield that can be fastened to the roof of a golf cart that includes an awning or canopy wider than the golf cart that will not interfere with the golfer's ingress to and egress from a golf cart but still offers protection from sun and rain overhead as well as sideways sun and rain for golfers sitting in the cart. What is further needed is a rain and sun shield that can be easily attached and removed from a golf cart that will conveniently fit in the umbrella pocket of a golf bag.